The present invention relates to a swimming pool bottom flushing device.
This device is of the type comprising a tubular supporting arrangement glued to a PVC pipe arranged at the swimming pool bottom, and a nozzle axially fitted into said supporting arrangement in a freely rotatable, vertically shiftable arrangement, said nozzle laterally having at least one orifice through which water is ejected to flush the swimming pool bottom, means being provided between the supporting arrangement and the nozzle to determine the intermittent, partial rotation of the nozzle.
This invention has as its object a device whose nozzle comprises a fitted-in upper tubular plug arranged as per a rotationally positionable arrangement and laterally having openings of different diameters provided to selectively face at least one opening of the nozzle""s tubular body in order to control the flow rate and pressure of the water jet ejected for the flushing of the swimming pool bottom.
The construction of the tubular body of said nozzle allows it to indifferently fit in, through the use of corresponding means, with a spring or a weight provided to urge said tubular body downwards in its vertically shifting motion.
Said tubular body is inserted into a bushing fitted into the tubular supporting arrangement supporting the nozzle, said tubular body is provided on its periphery with lugs extending between alternate projections projecting as per an inclined plane from the inner periphery of said bushing in order to thus obtain its intermittent rotation as it shifts vertically.
A safety element has been provided in order to disengageably engage the top plug with the tubular body of the nozzle.
These and other characteristics will be best made apparent by the following detailed description whose understanding will be made easier by the accompanying two sheets of drawings showing a practical embodiment cited only by way of an example not limiting the scope of the present invention.